


La douceur de l'Arc-En-Ciel

by AllenKune



Series: Femslash 2021 [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Romance, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: C'était par hasard que les deux jeunes filles avaient fait une pause sur l'herbe, sortant une bouteille d'eau et laissant les rayons du soleil caresser leur peau.
Relationships: Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Femslash 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149371
Kudos: 2





	La douceur de l'Arc-En-Ciel

C'était quelque chose pour le moins surprenant. Fluttershy observait incertaine Rainbow Dash endormie sur ses genoux. La sportive dormait si paisiblement, ses longs cheveux multicolores tombaient sur l'herbe et la longue jupe jaune de Fluttershy. Elle semblait paisible, endormie après une longue marche et le doux soleil qui réchauffait les lieux en cette journée de printemps.

Cela gonflait le cœur de Fluttershy d'un sentiment de bonheur et d'une douceur incroyable en voyait son amie s'endormir sans crainte sur ses genoux. C'était agréable. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'une simple sortie entre amie finirait ainsi.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de déplaisant.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient simplement partie se promener dans le parc de la réserve naturel à coté de la maison de Fluttershy. La semaine avait été longue, et le soleil était si agréable aujourd'hui. Cela semblait être parfait pour une petite promenade.

C'était par hasard que les deux jeunes filles avaient fait une pause sur l'herbe, sortant une bouteille d'eau et laissant les rayons du soleil caresser leur peau. Fluttershy avait prit place confortablement, les jambes pliait sous elle et ses grand yeux observant les oiseaux et les animaux dans les arbres. Rainbow Dash prenait place à coté d'elle assise, et un silence agréable tombait entre les deux jeunes filles.

Et dans se silence Rainbow Dash s'était lentement endormie, tombant dans son sommeil sur les genoux de son amie.

Fluttershy la regardait incertaine, baissant timidement la main pour caresser les longs cheveux de son amie. Il était bien trop tentant de simplement caresser les cheveux rebelles, massant presque la tête de son amie alors que la jeune fille continuer d'observait distraitement la faune locale. L'aspect étrange des cheveux de son amie semblait si tentateur, même pour Fluttershy.

Une idée lui vint en voyant les fleures discrètes dans l'herbe, et les longs cheveux de son amie. Fluttershy c'est sentie légèrement téméraire, et après une longue hésitation la jeune femme commença à ramasser les fleures près d'elles. Les marguerites, les boutons d'or, et même certain bleuet se glissait entre les doigts experts de la jeune fille des champs.

Les cheveux de Rainbow Dash se glissaient eux aussi dans les mains de Fluttershy, se tressant lentement alors que des fleures étaient ajoutée progressivement. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses se permit une légère pause une fois la grande tresse finit, se permettant de fermer ses yeux fatiguer un court instant.

Quand Rainbow Dash se réveilla, elle fut surprise de voir son amie endormie contre elle. Raindow Dash fut d'avantage surprise en découvrant ses long cheveux tressés avec des fleures, ne pouvant s'empêcher un léger rougissement en baissant son regard sur les fleures encore dans les mains de son amie.

Elle sourit timidement, un peu confuse de se sentir aussi bien pour une simple tresse fait en toute amitié. Toutes les amies faisaient se genre de chose, non ? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sur.


End file.
